


Until We Meet Again, I Shall Wait

by Aquaphoric



Series: Femslash February 2019 [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, I'm calling the traitor lord's daughter in this Lily, Idk what else to tag this as i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: Prompt 11: Waiting (Ze'mer / Traitor Lord's Daughter)





	Until We Meet Again, I Shall Wait

Lily had been waiting. Waiting for the day when her love would bring her favorite delicate flowers to her grave, but somewhere inside she felt it would never come. 

Perhaps, in an act of cruelty, the traitor mantises had put her grave in a place surrounded by dangerous thorns, and an entrance that would be too small for Ze’mer to fit through. But still, she waited. She knew Ze’mer would find a way.

In the many years since she had been killed, her grave was rarely visited, except for the Mosskin that wandered in, and sometimes her father by brute force; although he would just stand silently at her grave for a few minutes, then leave again.

She didn’t resent her father for turning on his sisters. She would forever feel a burning hate for what he had done to her and Ze’mer, though. The memory was still so raw, and she could never stop reliving it.

Her father had been fighting Ze’mer for being an outsider, _how dare his daughter be with an outsider_. Ze’mer, she knew, was a seasoned fighter, she wouldn’t have been part of the Great Knights if she wasn’t -- but her father was just as strong as Ze’mer, especially strengthened by the Infection.

Lily tried to hold herself back, prayed to whoever would listen that Ze’mer would win, and then they could be happy together. But it appeared that fate had decided they were never meant to be.

Her father raised his claw to strike Ze’mer while she had been down, and Lily would not allow it. 

The bloodcurdling scream of her dear lover still echoed in her mind, her pleads and cries of anguish, asking Lily not to die, to stay with her, she could get through this, please please please-

Lily sobbed.

She promised herself she would never be at peace until the flower was delivered, however selfish that was.

Just then, she heard a rustle. A tiny, little void-black creature with white horns and a tattered cloak appeared at the entrance, walking toward her grave. She watched with interested as it stopped, appearing to read what was written. It walked around for a bit more before leaving.

Sometime later, the creature appeared again. Lily couldn’t help but notice the giant club it was dragging behind it, and the black streak marks on its face. Gently, it set the club to rest upon her grave. It got on its knees, and began to weep. No noise came from it, but the shaking of its body and the tears rolling down was more than heartbreaking. Lily wished she could comfort the poor thing. After it left, she investigated the club. It had the name “Cloth” engraved into it -- she could only guess that her father had taken another innocent life.

It was a long time before the creature appeared again. Lily had to stop herself from gasping at the object its hand.

A pale, delicate flower. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Ze’mer had done it, she’d really done it!

With a glance to the club, the creature placed the delicate flower on her grave, where it immediately started growing more flowers like it around the thorns on her grave.

Silently, she bowed her head in respect. The creature appeared to notice her, and bowed back. Finally, she could ascend to the spirit world with her soul at rest. Hopefully, she would at be able to see Ze’mer again.

When she woke up, she was in a very foggy Greenpath. She had heard from one of her aunts that the spirit world was different for everyone, it took the form of the place that mattered most in a bug’s heart. She recognized this place very well -- it was where she had first met Ze’mer.

Hesitantly, she called out, “Ze’mer? Ze’mer, my love, where are you!”

No response. But then, a voice in the distance called back, “Lily, is it really? Lily!”

“Ze’mer, I’m over here!”

The two lovers continued to call out as Lily walked towards the direction of the voice, until she finally found the source.

The figure was old and grey, and her ‘hair’ covered her eyes, but Lily knew. This was her dear love. She couldn’t stop herself from happily embracing her. 

Their happy end might’ve not been considered a happy end by some, concerning the sad story that preceded it and how it was finally earned in death, but that didn’t matter. To Lily, any end involving Ze’mer was good enough.


End file.
